


Mia's Birthday

by GingerItt



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know missbeizy’s poly!verse? …I might have gotten a little inspired.  Basically, Mia has something very specific on her birthday wishlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mia's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts).



They’re cleaning up the kitchen after dinner, Chris washing, Mia drying, when it comes up. 

Her birthday is in a few weeks and Darren has the usual trip to Palm Springs planned for them and a few of Mia’s closest friends. They’ve been doing this since the early days, packing up the cars and driving down for a long weekend of drinking and swimming and just having fun out of the public eye. 

Chris runs the big skillet under the tap, rinsing the soap suds off it before carefully balancing it in the drying rack. He’s always been shit at birthday presents. He can plan events and costumes (last Halloween they dressed up as characters from The Princess Bride and he made a perfect Wesley if he did say so himself) but when it came to Mia, Darren planned the big event out of tradition. Last year he’d tried to convince Darren to at least let him plan a party while they away but Darren nixed the idea. She wasn’t the birthday party type, which in retrospect, he knew.

“So, anything in particular you want for your birthday?” he asks, figuring being straightforward was the best way to go. “Will said something about a bass you had your eye on—”

“I want to fuck you with a strap on. ”

Chris freezes, his hands in the hot water as his brain processes what she just said. Strictly speaking, they don’t have sex. He’s kissed her and made out with her on occasion and she’s given him a few blowjobs but after a few embarrassing attempts that did nothing but confirm that he wasn’t nearly as fluid as the rest of them, he didn’t even consider it an option. They’ve talked about it and she’s made it clear that there are no hard feelings. And there aren’t. He loves her, he does, but not in the way he loves Will or Darren. It’s similar to how he loves Ashley but different some strange way.

He looks over at her, still stunned. “Yeah, I was thinking, like, new boots or a record or something.”

Mia blushes and turns away. “I’m sorry, I just—”

“No, it’s okay.” He pulls the plug in the drain and dries his hands on a dish towel. “Just…why?”

“Chris—” She turns back to him, her face still flushed. This gives him pause. Mia doesn’t get embarrassed by anything. He’s seen her make the boys come with a flutter of her eyelashes and a lick of her lips. He’s seen her command the attention of a room wearing nothing but a fishnet body suit and ripped up t-shirt. Flustered, she shoves a spatula in a drawer and slams it shut, trying to rush out of the kitchen. “Forget it, it was a dumb idea.”

“No, hey, come on. Talk to me,” he says, reaching out and gripping her wrist. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

She sighs and leans against the counter, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I just can’t stop thinking about it,” she admits.

He moves next to her. “Well, you’ve fucked Will and Darren before, I’m sure they’d be more than—”

“No, I can’t stop thinking about fucking you with a strap on.” 

Oh.

Oh.

“Oh.” He’s confused, having thought that they had long since moved past that weird phase of their relationship. “Why?”

She scoffs at him, tossing her hair back before hopping up on the counter. “Uh, because I love you and you’re fucking hot, in case you weren’t aware.” Sassy, dirty Mia is back and it makes him smile. “But it’s more than that.” 

“What is it then?”

“It’s—well… I feel kind of excluded sometimes. I have no problem with you joining in when I’m with one or both of the boys and they have no issue with me joining in when they’re together. But when they’re with you and I walk in the room, I can tell that sometimes you really wish I wasn’t there. And when you join in with us… I can feel ignored at times.” Mia adjusts her position, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged. “I get that you aren’t attracted to me physically but it really fucking sucks when you literally pull away when I try to touch you.”

He’s honestly dumbfounded and he wants to argue with her but he doesn’t want to negate her feelings. “I—I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way. It hasn’t been on purpose.”

“I know. And that kind of makes it worse.”

They’re silent for a few minutes, both staring at the calendar Will insists on keeping on the fridge. Chris’ mind is racing with the idea and what she’s just told him about how he comes off to her. He knows he’s the most uptight of the four of them and they’ve all had to learn to live with one another. Early on they established an open door policy when it came to sex. If the people in the room wanted privacy, they shut the door and anyone else had to respect the closed door. An open door, even one that was barely cracked open, was an invitation to join if anyone else wanted to do so. He had a hard time wrapping his brain around that if the door was open and someone came in, it didn’t necessarily mean that it was Darren or Will. But the idea that he was hurting her feelings, however unintentional it was, hurt him, too. 

“Can I think about it?” he asks, moving in front of her and ruffling her hair.

“Of course, hon!” she replies, carding his fingers through his hair. This was a habit they fell into, playing with one another’s hair. “Take your time with it. The last thing I want is for you to do something you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Okay.” He twirls a finger around a long strand of her hair as she scratches behind his ears, making him purr like a kitten. They stay like that for a while just chatting about this and that, stroking the other’s hair until Darren comes in and sighs at the sight of them.

“Will, they’re petting each others hair again!” he calls toward the living room before going to the fridge and getting two sodas out.

"Again?" Will calls back.

"Yup!"

Chris and Mia roll their eyes in sync at them. ”Shut up, you little shit,” Mia says to him, grinning adorably at him, her chin resting on her hands. ”We’re bonding and stuff.”

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Darren asks teasingly, giving her a wink. 

"Come on, we’re watching season four of Happy Days."

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling orgies these days?" Chris counters, backing away so Mia can jump down.

"I’m down if you are, Colfer," Darren says backing out of the kitchen and waggling his eyebrows at them.

Chris giggles before looping an arm around Mia’s shoulders. ”Come on, let’s go watch Richie Cunningham try to get laid.”

She snickered, giving his waist a pinch. ”You talking about Ron Howard or Will?”

"I heard that!"

They go into the living room and snuggle up on the couch with the boys. Chris is watching the TV but he’s very aware of how the other two men behave with Mia. She’s tucked under Will’s arm but her legs are stretched out across Darren’s lap, smooth and bare and he can’t help but let his eyes linger on them as he cuddles with Darren. When he notices her foot rub suggestively over the crotch of Darren’s jeans, he begins to seriously consider her request.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few nights later, Chris and Will are laying in bed watching a ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ marathon and cuddling with Brian II. The others have had a crazy week. The show Will writes for is in in pre-production so he’s pulling long hours in the writers’ room. Darren is shooting a new movie with weird hours and lots of stunts so anytime he’s not filming is spent training with the fight choreographer. Mia’s just been promoted at her job plus she’s trying to get funding for her own movie that she’s been working on for years. And Chris is the only one who isn’t on anyone’s payroll at the moment. He’s devoting his time off between projects to writing a new novel and polishing his last screenplay before he shows it to his editor.

He’s also been thinking about Mia’s request.

“So, I talked to Mia about what she wants for her birthday—”

“Oh, good. I’m stuck, too, and I was hoping you had some ideas. What’d she say?” Brian II gets up and plops himself between their hips, his tail flicking before curling around his legs.

“She wants to fuck me with a strap on.”

Chris isn’t sure how he was expecting Will to react but insane laughter definitely wasn’t it. Brian II gives them a dirty look before getting up and stalking out of the room. He lets Will laugh a little while longer before whacking him with a pillow.

“Thank you for being understanding,” he says, sliding down and hiding under the covers.

Will takes a moment to collect himself before pulling the blankets back. He coos at Chris, with his hair sticking every which way and curled up against his hip before slipping down and wrapping him up in his arms. “What’s going on, sweetie?”

Chris sighs. “It’s just… she and I talked and it made me realize that I don’t treat her as well as I should.”

“Oh, did she mention the face you pull when she comes into the room when we’re fucking you? Good. She should have nipped that shit in the bud years ago.”

“I—what? I don’t make a face!” He pushes away, hands on Will’s shoulders.

“Yes, you do. Darren and I have both noticed it. I can only assume that Mia’s seen it too.”

“I love Mia,” Chris defends himself, trying to squirm away but Will is still much stronger than him.

“I know you do, babe,” he says, kissing his cheek. “But you’ve been doing something that hurts her for a while and the only reason Darren and I didn’t say anything was because it wasn’t out place. I think her wanting to fuck you is more about wanting to feel included than anything else.”

Chris considers this. “So you’re saying I should say yes?”

“Only if you want to. None of us want you to be uncomfortable when we’re together but I think you might be thinking about what she wants more than why she wants what she wants.” Will leans in close and kisses his chin, his arms still trapping him to his chest. “That being said, I’ve been fucked by Mia and let me tell you, girlfriend knows what she’s doing.”

~~~~~~~~

He also talks to Darren about it but he pretends to have significantly less insight into the situation than Will did. Instead, he gives a whoop and starts going into graphic detail about the last time Mia fucked him. The whole thing leaves Chris confused and hard which Darren is more than happy to help him with.

Darren settles between his knees as he sits on the couch and begins rubbing over Chris’ cock with the flat of his palm.

“She doesn’t use the big ones, you know.” Chris nods, he’s been there a few times and watched her fuck them. He sucks his bottom lip as Darren undoes the zipper of his jeans. “She doesn’t like them.”

“Why?” he asks, a little breathless.

“When she fucks us,” he says, shimmying his jeans off his hips along with his briefs, “she likes to just take us, not worry about if she might hurt us because she picked out a bigger cock than normal.”

“Uh-huh…” He watches Darren wet his pink lips as he wraps his fingers around his dick and begins stroking him slowly. Darren’s watching him, waiting for something. “Keep… keep talking about her.”

He grins crookedly and gives his slit a little lick, making Chris gasp. “She’s so hot when she fucks me. Even if I’m not being dommed, she’s just… she’s strong, y’know?” He suckles at his crown, his hand weighing Chris’s balls and thumbing along the seam. “She’s not afraid to wear me out. One time, this was before you and Will, she fucked me until I blacked out. She kept hitting my prostate. I didn’t even get to come before it happened. It was just—” he waved a hand over his face “—nothing. When I came to, she was deep throating my cock, waiting for me. I—” He gives Chris a long lick, his tongue wide and flat and so pink. “I came down her throat the second she looked up at me.” He continued to work him over, climbing beside him on the couch, whispering low and dirty in his ear. “She’s so fucking hot when she does it, babe. And you’re hot too… fuck, I want to see the two of you together if you let me. See that gorgeous ass spread open for her, her cock slide in and out of you.”

Chris whimpers, fucking up into Darren’s hand. “Will—Will you guys be there with us?” he asks, gasping as Darren’s teeth close over his earlobe.

“Of course, babe, if you want us there.” His fist is flying up and down and Chris is moaning, gripping the cushions. “Pretty sure I’ll just be jacking off from watching you two… fuck, I’ve dreamed about it. Watching you get fucked by her. God, Chris—” he pulls his face to the side and kisses him fiercely, sucking on his bottom lip. 

“Gonna—I’m gonna—” Chris whines against his mouth, curling in on himself.

“Come on, babe, come for me,” he mutters into his skin. That’s all it takes before he is spurting over Darren’s hand, coating his fingers as he works him through his orgasm. Maybe if he has Darren and Will with him, he can do this for Mia.

~~~~~~~~

It’s a week later and they’re in Palm Springs for her birthday. Mia hasn’t forgotten about it. It’s kind of hard to forget about it when Will has her bent over a foosball table and Chris is at the other end with Darren behind him. She wants to be the one to make him make those sounds and be the reason his face is all flushed and gorgeous. Or when she went down to the kitchen in the middle of the night for a drink of water and found Chris on the kitchen floor, riding Will like it was his job. She’d never had either of the other two like that, but suddenly she wants to. And she really can’t forget about it when he slips into her’s and Darren’s bedroom in the rental house as they are making love the next morning and doesn’t join in, but watches them silently. Or rather, he watches her. She is been incredibly aware of his eyes on her but she does her best to not let it affect her. 

Mia is in Darren’s lap, legs twisted around his hips as they slowly rock together. They’ve been going at it for hours, since Darren woke her with his usual rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ in her ear. She’d pulled him into kiss that quickly turned into a full-fledged make out session with the sheets tangled around their bodies. Right now though, he’s buried deep in her pussy, hard and thick and so fucking perfect. She clings to his shoulders, gasping in rhythm to the movements of his hips as his hands move over her body, teasing her in ways that only years together allow him to know. It is as Darren fists her hair to pull her into a kiss and give her nipple a tight pinch that Chris came in. The door had been closed in deference to the others but neither of them mind the intrusion. 

Darren hold a hand out to Chris, an invitation to join them but he shakes his head and sits quietly in in the corner. Mia runs her tongue along the dip of Darren’s collarbone.

“Fuck, Mia,” he growls in her ear, thrusting up and making her head fall back. “Love you.”

“Love you,” she replies as she sinks back down his length. She spasms around “Love you.”

“So fucking hot—” he sucks one of her nipples between his lips and she lets out a loud moan. He claps a hand over her mouth and tips her back, her legs staying locked high around his waist. “Shh… shh, sweetheart. Can’t wake up the others—”

“Darren—fuck—please—” she begs, her voice muffled under his hand.

“Are you close?” he asks, slowing down so much he’s barely moving inside her. “Do you need to come again? Greedy, greedy—”

She swats his hand away and arches off the mattress. “Fuck you, it’s my birthday.” 

Darren considers this for a moment. “You’re absolutely right… perhaps, we should make you come once for every year—” He pins her hands over her head and fucks into her slowly. “And one more to grow.”

Mia and Chris watch his face change as he takes her hard, silencing her cries with a kiss until she comes, shaking and sweating beneath him. Chris is achingly hard but he doesn’t touch himself through any of it, he just watches Darren fuck her and her face as Darren swallows her moans until he spills inside her. Even though the last bit has been a bit rough, he’s struck by how loved Mia is. He’d seen it the other night, when Will and Darren took them over the foosball table and they were both grabbing frantically at the poles of the game. How Will touched and kissed her. He should have kissed her instead of nuzzling their faces alongside one another. 

He gets up and leaves the room wordlessly, suddenly feeling like an intruder as Darren collapses to his side and pulls her to his chest, murmuring soft words to her that aren’t for him.

~~~~~~~~~

Back in Los Angeles a few days later, Chris is still reeling from Mia’s birthday trip. He’s home working, nudging with Brian II off his keyboard, but he can’t write for whatever reason. His mind refuses to settle down and after hours of staring at a blank computer screen he gives up and decides to take a nap on the couch. 

This is how Mia finds him hours later, stretched out with one leg thrown over the back of the couch and Brian II curled up on his chest. She comes home after a shit day of wrangling a team of associate producers that are fresh out of school and are more interested in hanging out and talking about their art than doing their job. She gets it, she was the same way when she was twenty-two and bright-eyed and excited about working in the actual, factual business. But she still wants to knock some skulls together and had to call HR when one overgrown frat boy accidentally CCed her on an email in which he asked another guy if he thought she’d taken both Darren and Will’s cocks at the same time. (She had but that wasn’t any of his business and the HR rep assured her that this would be Fratty McDoubledip’s last day.) 

So the sight of Chris passed out in glow of the setting sun with the cat is a calm, welcome sight to her. She kicks off her shoes and moves to sit on the floor beside him, reaching up to scratch behind Brian II’s ears. 

He’s lovely when he sleeps, with his chin tucked down and hair flopping over his forehead, all the tension from his mouth gone. He’s lovely when he’s awake, too, but this is different. This incarnation of Chris isn’t burdened with too many novels and screenplays cluttering up his brain or daily calls home to check on his sister or the pressure of having such a meteoric rise and trying to replicate his early successes. This is the Chris she fell in love with.

“Hey,” he says, stretching and yawning before giving her a soft smile. “How was work?”

“Oh, you know. Absolute shit.” She gives him the recap of her day with her head resting on his shoulder as she continues to pet Brian II. “I know it’s my turn to cook tonight but I’m calling an audible and ordering Thai food, okay?

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Chris says, pushing the cat away and sitting up. Mia gets up and pulls out her phone to text the other two for their orders when he blurts out, “I want you to do it.”

“The hell are you talking about? I am doing it.” She gives him a roll of her eyes as she taps out the message and hits send.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I—” He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “I want you to fuck me.”

Mia freezes mid-text and looks up at him, a bit bewildered. “What, like, now?”

He chuckles and comes close to her, tucking her phone into the pocket of her sweater, an olive cardigan of Darren’s that tends to show up in everyone’s closet but his. It’s nothing to wrap his arms around her and peck her on the lips. “No, tomorrow night, maybe? And I—I want them there, if that’s okay.”

She nods, still a little flustered and trying not to squeal like a schoolgirl. It’s exciting and a part of her really expected him to never bring it up again. He’d given her a bunch of rare vinyl records for her collection so she thought that it was a silent way to say that it wasn’t going to happen without actually having to have the conversation. But now it’s going to happen. She’s going to fuck him. 

Will gets home first and goes straight to the bathroom to rinse off the stress of his day and while he’s in the shower, Darren comes home and greets them both with a kiss. Once they’re all sitting around the kitchen table and passing containers of food around, Mia and Chris bring it up. And once Darren and Will stop grinning like idiots, they come up with a game plan of sorts for the next evening.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mia’s nervous for the whole day, terrified that if she’s bad he won’t let her do it again. Will takes her shopping and buys her a new harness and dildo for the occasion, purposely picking out one he knows Chris has been considering buying for himself. It does nothing to calm her down though and as soon as they get home, she shuts herself up in the bathroom and takes a long bath. 

Chris, for his part, is wound like a spring to the point where Darren shoves him in the car and takes him up to Runyon Canyon to expend some of his energy. They have a long talk as they make their way up the trail and Darren gives him a bit of advice when they take a break. 

“Don’t think of it as having sex with a woman, think of it as having sex with a person. Do you love Mia?”

“Yeah, of course I do,” he replies instantly, a bit offended by the question.

“Great. Because she loves you. She wants to share that with you. And I know that she’s been calling it ‘fucking’ but it never feels like that when she does it to me. It’s intense. It’s… raw.” Darren takes a long drink from his water bottle as Chris applies more sunblock to his face. Apparently, though, he wasn’t done yet. “And if there is a doubt in your mind about whether or not you want to do this, call her now. Just because she wants it, doesn’t mean you have to. It goes the same way with any of us. We’ve all told each other ‘no’ before. She’ll be disappointed, but she’ll understand.”

He digs his toe into the dirt, folding his arms over his chest. “It’s just… I don’t really get why.”

Darren sighs and tucks his bottle back in his backpack and they begin back up the path. “Because she’s in love with you, dumbass.”

“I know that and like I said, I love her—”

“It’s different for her, Chris,” he says sharply. 

“What?”

Darren thinks a moment, clearly wondering if it is his place to share this information with Chris. “The way you feel for me is how she feels for you.” 

It isn’t until that moment that Chris really understands what they’ve all been trying to explain to him since Mia brought it up a few weeks ago. Mia loves him. She’s in love with him. And, unknowingly, he’s been making her feel unwelcome. He knows that their dynamic wouldn’t work without her there. It’s a balance. What’s that Dr. Seuss quote she and Darren use all the time?

‘We’re all a little weird. And life is weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutual weirdness and call it love.’

They, the four of them, have compatible weirdness.

“I’m an ass,” Chris says. “And I might be blind.”

Darren chuckles and claps him on the back before leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. “Come on. Let’s go home and you can apologize to her in person.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris is splayed out on the bed, moaning loudly as Will sucks his cock between his red, wet lips. “C’mere,” he gasps, tugging at his shoulders. He doesn’t want to come yet. 

Will lays on top of him and they curl around one another, making out like two sex-starved teenagers as Darren helps Mia get ready in the other room. 

“I have to say, I’m a little jealous,” he tells her, raising an eyebrow pointedly at the black dildo attached to the new strap on she’s wearing. She’s completely naked but for the zipper-trimmed leather harness and it’s fucking sexy as all hell. “That’s… fuck… can you use that on me at some point?”

She gives him a sassy smirk and pulls him by his neck to give him a kiss. “Maybe. If you ask nicely.”

He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

“You ready?” He turns her to face the mirror. She sets her shoulders, standing up a little straighter before fussing with her hair.

“I’ve been ready,” she says confidently. He grins and gives her a little tap on the ass as she heads into the bedroom. Will and Chris are still making out but Will has hand between Chris’ ass cheeks, slowly working him open for Mia. 

There’s some unspoken shift in the room and Will maneuvers himself around to the head of the bed, cradling Chris’ head in his lap and Mia and Darren join them. Darren drops a sweet kiss to Chris’ lips and holds out a scarf to place over his eyes. The thought was that it might be easier if him if he couldn’t actually see Mia while she was fucking him but as it gets close, Chris reaches out to stop it.

“No, I—” he looks from Darren to Will before settling his gaze on Mia. “I don’t want it.”

No one tries to argue with him as Mia kneels between his bent legs and Will passes her the lube. She slicks her cock liberally, very much aware of how awkward and tense Chris must be feeling. And it’s obvious how right she is when his shaking hand reaches for hers.

“You’re sure about this, hon?” she asks, kneeling over him. The dildo brushes against his cock and he whimpers in response. “You can change your mind. You can change your mind at any time.”

“No, I… I want this. I want this with you.” He brushes her hair back and pulls her down for a kiss. It’s weird… but it’s not. She nods and sits up, sliding her hands beneath his hips to spread his cheeks to find that Will has left him wet and open and perfect for her. Carefully, she lines up her cock with his rim and pushes in slowly. Chris is still shaking, gripping the comforter as she pulls out a bit before rutting back inside.

Mia is careful not to touch him or lay her body over, not wanting to make him panic. But he doesn’t look away from her. He’s staring up at her through his icy blue eyes and breathing steadily with her thrusts. Every now and then, the dildo hits a good spot and he gasps and she tries to brush it again but it’s so different from when she’s with Darren and Will. She knows their bodies in a way she’s only just now learning Chris’. As much as she wants to make this good for him, she’s just not as in tune with him as she is with them. Combined with the strange situation, it’s… fuck, she doesn’t know what this is.

She pulls out and turns away from them to sit on the edge of the bed, hiding her face in her hands. “I’m sorry but I—I can’t do this—” she apologizes as tears are falling down her cheeks.

It’s dead silent in the room. They’re all afraid to breathe. 

“Guys, can you give us some privacy?” Chris asks behind her. She hears the other two get up and leave the room, someone (Darren, she thinks) skimming their fingers over her shoulder. The moment the door closes, Chris wraps her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly, letting him holder.

“I’m sorry, too.” He doesn’t care that they’re both still naked. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes these past few years when it comes to you and you’ve dealt with me and all my shit issues without so much as a complaint.”

“I should have just talked to you. We’re always saying that this whole arrangement only works because we communicate but I didn’t fucking do that.” She leans against his chest, letting him support her weight. “I knew that it make you uncomfortable but I still asked for it.”

“Mia, you asked once. You asked once and let me think it over. You are well within your right to ask for something like that. And I’m not blameless in this. I’m sorry for ignoring your feelings.” He scratches at her scalp and presses a kiss to her hair. “I have an idea though.”

She cranes her neck to look up at him. “Yeah? What?”

“Lay down for me.” 

They shift so Mia lays down with her head on the pillows and Chris climbs on top of his. He adds more lube to the dildo, getting it slicker than he usually prefers, and sinks himself down on it. They’re quiet for a while, just the sounds of them breathing filling the room. Mia stares up at him in complete awe of how gorgeous he is as he rides her cock, wishing she could truly appreciate the tight warmth of his body. She keeps her hands to herself, fists balled loosely over her chest, just watching Chris move. 

And it’s sexy. 

It’s incredibly fucking hot and he’s… he’s liking it.

He’s moving faster and circling his hips and that muscle in his stomach is twitching beautifully like when he rides Will or Darren.

Then it starts to happen.

He’s getting hard again and it’s all Mia can do not to reach out and start stroking him but, fuck, she wants to. She just lays under him and gives a tentative thrust up and she must nudge at his prostate because he gasps and wobbles unsteadily. It’s weird for him, but dildos have always felt a little off to him. But this one, one that he’s looked at multiple times online but never had the guts to add to his cart, feels pretty good. It doesn’t look real but it’s not trying to. The curves of it and its bulbous head stretch and nudge at him from the inside and when Mia fucks up into him, it’s even better.

“Do that again,” he says, his voice rough and gravely. She does and a loud moan escapes Chris’ lovely mouth. Without thinking, she grips his hips and ruts up and he moves with her, faster now, finding a new rhythm. “Fuck, Mia—”

“Can I—” she gestures to his cock, her meaning obvious.

“Yes, fuck—” he hisses as her fingers close around his length and a string of clear fluid dribbles from his slit and on to her belly. Even though she’s seen him like this hundreds of times, knowing that she is doing this to him… fuck, it’s just better somehow. It’s a shock when he leans down and pulls her by her neck into a kiss. She hadn’t been prepared for it but God, she loves kissing him. He presses their foreheads together as they move together, both panting. The straps of the harness rub along the sides of her pussy and it’s odd but feels insanely good.

“Fuck—Chris—you’re so beautiful—” she gasps as he nips at her bottom lip and fucks down hard on her cock. Her free hand rubs over his chest, giving his nipples a tweak that make him wince but she knows him well enough that he likes it. 

“‘M gonna—gonna come,” he shudders, pulling away from her mouth and sitting up straight, her cock still buried inside him. 

“Yes, come for me, Chris,” she says, tightening her grip on his cock and drawing his orgasm out of him. “Come all over me.” He moves quickly, fucking himself as fast as he can, his head tossed back and chest heaving until he comes on her skin, spurting over her belly and long hair. 

He rolls off her and, with still shaking hands, helps her out of the harness and holds her close, massaging his come into her smooth skin as she rubs at her clit. Even this is different. He’s touching her breasts and inner thighs and, fuck, his hands feel amazing. When she finally comes, spurred on by the filthy things he’s whispering in her ear, they lay together, both exhausted.

“That was… interesting,” she says, threading their fingers together, her head on his shoulder as she settle in the nook of his shoulder. 

“That’s one way to put it.”

“How would you put it?”

“Wonderful, amazing, connected.” He nuzzles his nose against her hair and grins. “I’m glad we figured it out.”

“Me, too,” she says through a yawn.

“Mia?”

“Hmm?” she hums sleepily.

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
